Seriously?
by HyperActiveSkittles
Summary: Ingrid Third has grown up, after leaving X middle school and going to live with her mom, she has changed. Fifteen years later blond, ex-model, Ingrid Meya has started at NYPD. But can she really get away from her past?


Hiya this is my first Fillmore fanfiction so I'm new to this style. I am also currently looking for a beta, I do have a requirement though; as I am English they will need to American to help me with mine. I tried as much as I could with this chapter but I have a feeling things arn't right.

Also I have borrowed monologues from Grey's Anatomy. I plan to use each new case as a new episode from Grey's. So the episodes/ Chapters will be names the same. I will also use a couple of scenes, lines ect. 

I know Ingrid is not the same from the cartoon but she has grown up after fifteen years, her back story will be explained through out the next chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fillmore or Grey's Anatomy....wish I did but I don't. I make no money from this; I just have a lot of internal energy I need to get rid of.

Please enjoy and comment if you can...(I know it's not always possible.)

**Act 1: The First Day. The First Hour.**

"_The game: They say a person either has what it takes to play, or they don't. I could have been one of the greats, now, on the other hand… I'm kinda screwed. _

Ingrid Meya walked into the station slightly late and joined the years group of on the beat PC's. Their first day. The very first day on the job and man was that nerve wrecking. As she walked in the Commissioner was giving a speech that made her gulp.

"Each of you comes here today hopeful; wanting in on the game. A month ago you were going through procedures to be even given this opportunity; today you take that opportunity. The years you spend under the badge will be the best and worst of your life, you will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you; say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier speciality, five of you will crack under the pressure, two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena.

How well you play; that's up to you."

_Like I said; I'm screwed._

Ingrid sat in the locker room, all set in her uniform, eyeing everyone around seeing who they all were, trying to suss out which ones would crack and fail and which would make it. There were nineteen other newbies, twenty including her. She would not crack so that left four more people who would actually make it. Who would they be?

She noticed with amusement that there were mostly men, only six girls including her and that narrowed down the playing field. Chances were only one other girl at most was going to get through that left three boys. This would be an interesting year.

Five detectives walked in and started to read of names on clip boards. They're mentors, the people that were meant to guide and shape them, it would be interesting to see who she got.

"Bradley, Dickens, Meya, Tumous."

Standing up fast she tired her shoulder length, blond hair up in a bubble and walked out the room with the others. There was two other girls and a boy. Interesting, she could hear the girls talking about her behind her back. The bitching had started already.

"I heard she was a model. Way to go about the respect things."

Ingrid said nothing, she had nothing to say to them.

They walked up to a guy standing by a desk forms in one hand and coffee in the other. He had dark skin and a shaved head, as he turned around and Ingrid's breath caught in chest.

It was Fillmore.

Oh crap.

"I have five rules. Memorize them. Rule Number One: Don't bother sucking up. I already hate ya', that's not gonna change. Trauma protocol. Phone list. Pagers." Fillmore turned to the desk and pointed at the desk were it showed the pagers and phone, he just walked off. They all just stood there, Ingrid was the first one to grab her pager and phone and ran off after him.

"Detectives and Sergeants will page you. You will answer every page at a run. A run, that's Rule Number two. Your first shift starts now and last 48 hours. You're newbies, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the food chain. Write orders, work every second of your life until you drop and don't complain."

He opened the door to a room with beds.

"On-call rooms. Everyone hogs them. Sleep when you can. Where you can. Which brings me to Rule Number 3: If I'm sleeping, don't wake me unless actually know something concrete. Rule Number 4: The lead better still be valid when I get there. Not only will you have wasted time and possibly lost a criminal; you would've woke me for no good reason. We clear?"

The girl Dickens raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"You said five rules, that was only four."

"Rule number five when I move you move."

And with that Fillmore was off down the corridor after his pager gave a nice annoying beeping noise.

They ran of to his office and he picked up his phone.

"Holla."

"I'm on it." He put the phone down and Ingrid couldn't help but smile, same old Fillmore. "Well done, newbies we gotta case. Now prove to me that you can actually do this. Here's the case."

He lay out the facts before them, someone found a alligators down their toilet.

"So looks like the city sewers really do have alligators running around there."

"You, smart mouth."

Tumous looked up at Fillmore.

"You just volunteered to finish my paper work for me go."

Tumous looked at him with a 'seriously' look on his face and Fillmore just glared back, with that he got of up his ass and went out the office. Fillmore looked and the three ladies that were left.

" Anyone else wanna make wise cracks? Mmm?"

They all stayed quite.

"Good. Okay here it is. Okay I need two people to go to the animal well fair centre on 5th to find out everything they can about the type of alligator found down the toilet. Who's volunteering?"

They all stayed silent.

"Great, I'm left with three girls and now is the time that they decide they don't want to talk. You. And You" He points at Bradley, the one who made the model comment, and Dickens the one who made the rules comment. "Go." They just stood there looking at him. "Now."

With that they scuttled of leaving Ingrid with a small smirk.

"Okay, now Meya we're going to the ladies house. Think you can keep up?

"I can try."

With that they were off.


End file.
